Moment Save me, save my love for you
by ButterflySparkle
Summary: Fleeting thought that go on in both the Nana's minds. Insight. YURI. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE. Nana X Hachico
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This one shot has been in my head for a while..just wasn't able to.. Whatever its here now! ^__^ haha

Disclaimer: I do not own Nana- Ai Yazawa -sensai does. Seriously. I do not own the song Kuroi Namida... which is from the anime itself.

* * *

The pale pink candy that she rolled between her fingers reminded her of Hachiko.

The way it rubbed off pale powdered sugar onto her fingertips.

It'd gotten sticky now because of her body heat.

But she liked it.

_Hachiko's sweetness._

She was perhaps the first person who was her friend. The first person who loved her.

Loved her for who she was.

Saw her as the person she was.

And loved her for that alone.

She reached a place that Ren never could.

It made her happy, but it scared her too.

_What the hell_, she thought._ Hachi's my best friend._

_Right?_

* * *

_Hachi, steady yourself,_ she herd her own voice speak.

She had forgotten her own name. Which was Nana by the way.

_She even made me forget my own name_, Hachi thought.

AARGH. Even her thoughts had started calling her Hachi.

Right. I know Nana called me that cause she liked me.

But I mean she's totally out of my league.

She smokes.

She talks like a man

Dresses somewhere between both sexes.

And she's got a rock band.

I admire all these things, Nana knew. I know it takes a lot of courage to come this far.

And I know you have it in you Nana. I know you'll become better than the best.

Because you're my idol.

You're the one who gave me spirit to fight for my loved ones.

You held me when I cried. You held me tight when everyone else hated me.

You knew I really loved this whole bunch of people.

But you never saw, it just got me closer and closer to you.

Nana, If I could tell you one thing in my life before I die,

I wouldn't say Sorry

or Thank you.

I'll say,

_I Love you, Nana Oosaki._

_

* * *

_

She pulled out another cigarette and held it up in her long fingers.

_She's not back yet, How can I sleep_?

Dragging hard on the paper between her lips, she thought of Hachiko again.

Of what she ment to her.

Yes, she cleaned the place.

She made it feel like home.

Like some place she was always welcome.

_Nobu is so lucky to get to love her_, she thought.

_He's so damn lucky, Hachi really loves you._

As she closed her eyes, tears spead down her cheeks.

They rolled across her pale face and onto the cushion her head was resting on.

_Fuck.

* * *

_

_So what should I get her?_ Hachi thought again.

She ran a hand across the different brands of ciggerette packets.

Yea. I should get "Black Stones"

That would be cool.

She'd already got the pair of cool leather gloves she'd ordered for Nana's birthday.

It was early, but she wanted to be the first.

The first one to wish her, the first one to get her hug.

9:30, her phone flashed. Oh she must be just out of her bath.

I'd better hurry, she realized and picked up a pack of smokes.

She reached the teller and pulled out her purse.

"You getting this for your boyfriend?" the man asked her.

"No," Nana replied pleasantly. "These are for my girlfriend."

The man stopped for a moment but returned the smile that was glowing on Hachi's face as she payed him. She hadn't given it a second thought.

=====OOOOO=======

_Girlfriend._

My best friend.

My Nana.

That voice. That slight deep husk she had when she sang _Kuroi Namida_.

That way her eyes transformed as she sang.

The way they twinkled as they found hers in the crowd singing along.

Hachi reached the crossing walking rather blind to the outside world. She was thinking very hard.

What was that relation she had with the other rent payee?

Except the fact that it was physically the same flat, they were totally different people.

Wanting to go to two different places.

She was quite aware of that.

One day you will find your dreams Nana, she prayed.

One day you'll be filled with happiness.

One day you'll marry Re...

She just couldn't bring herself to say his name.

Tears pooled in her eyes. The lights in the street reflected in them, making them spakle a gold tinge.

Soon one day you'll leave me all alone for someone you love.

the tears rolled down her face now, but she did not care. She knew she was badly in love and that she had no other way but to suffer.

* * *

It was almost 9:30 and she wasn't home yet.

Maybe she met someone on the way.

Maybe she got into trouble, she thought slightly panicking.

WOAH, chill out, she tried to tell her self. She knew thought, that realizations weren't helping her.

She'd had a sick feeling inside her for a second.

She must be on her way back. I'll see her home, she decided.

Getting out of bed she pulled on her jacket. She stomped into a pair of sandals and picked up her keys.

Outside, the wind was blowing steadily. It ran a chill down her spine and blew her dark hair away from her face. digging her hands into her jeans pockets , she tried to keep warm.

So where could Hachi be? she tried to think.

Maybe round this corner.

* * *

I should keep walking or Nana will worry, she realized and picked up her speed.

She was walking out of turn.

She was thinking the whole universe had stopped for a moment.

For her it had.

She took the random cross, but she didn't see the speed at which a car was hurtling towards her.

She tried to scream and hold up her hand.

The bright lights of the car shone in her eyes.

The way that the floodlights blinded her as she looked up at Nana singing.

Someone pulled her off the road and into strong arms. Held her till there was no breath in her.

And that someone kissed her.

That softness and scent of a smoked out Black Stone.

There was so much meaning in that kiss, Hachi thought it was Nobu.

But when they parted for breath, she saw it was Nana.

Nana Oosaki who had saved her from death itself.

"You okay?" she asked me simply. I nodded and she let me go.

* * *

That had me.

Hachi was going to leave me forever.

Just for a second.

Thank god I had reached there in time.

One second late and it would all have been

Over.

As they walked home, both girls remained silent. Hearts were beating wildly, breaths were shallow.

Hachi's heart refused to slow down. Refused to believe how good the kiss had felt.

She wanted badly to look at Nana, but her heart sank in her chest.

What if this was just my dream?

Removing her hand from her pant pocket, Nana reached for Hachi's hand.

It was warm in hers. She herd Hachi's breath catch.

Brown eyes met black.

_Yes, she loves me,_ Hachi herd her eyes say.

_Yes Nana, I really love you._

* * *

A/N.: Yes this is totally out of chatacter? ... :P

Yes it's both physical and platonic. I just could not resist this pairing! haha. They are totally awesome to work with! may be a Ren X someone pairing next?! REVIEW! Chocolate Oreoblast Cheesecake for yall! :Sparkle:


	2. Let me confess

Disclaimer: I do not own the Awesome manga or anime or movie NANA- Ai Yazawa Sensai does. Just an ardent fan.

* * *

I closed my eyes.

I don't want sleep,

but I can't stay awake.

If I'm awake I see you far away,

If I dream, you're with me.

She turned around in her bed trying to get some sleep. Her dark hair fanned out on the pillow as she ran her fingers thro the strands.

Her heart was aching. She hated to admit it, but it hurt with the most maximum intensity.

She was sure now that this wasn't one-sided, but then why did it hurt so much?

Why was there so much space between them?

She let a sigh out and closed her eyes for the nth time, wanting the questions to stop.

She could see Hachi smiling at her. Her warmth had gotten her on the train ride when they first met. She'd talked non-stop for such a long time, Nana was wondering if her ears would fall off.

She'd not seen things the way they were now. She'd not seen the future coming at all.

Her eyes opened again and stared at a white ceiling.

If only I could truly show you how much I love you...

* * *

Hachi tossed and turned. She just couldn't fall asleep. She'd doze and then wake up.

Her phone tinkled. She saw there was a new mail.

From: Nobu

Subject: hey

are you still awake? I couldn't fall asleep since Shin has stolen my bed. How are you?

Hachi instantly replied.

" hey I'm good..can't fall asleep either. haha shin chan is cute. Busy with work now a days. They're giving us so much work now a days...!"

a moment later a reply came.

"Hey glad to know you're still there. You'd disappeared! Nana- chan at least comes to practice.. you don't even come to cheer us with your bentos! Yasu-kun asks to have some soon. He's here."

She smiled seeing someone remembered her.

"Yes. I'll meet you guys this weekend. and i'll make Loads and Loads of tastey food and well have a picnic and then we can burst our own firecrackers! :) 3"

she pressed the send button.

her phone pinged again.

"Wow! sounds great! Can't wait to see you and the food! I love you Nana!"

She re-read the last line again.

He said he loves me.

But not the way I love him.

Defiantly not the way I love Nana.

A long pause made the breath in her chest rattle.

If I keep it inside any longer.. I'll die.

she dropped the phone on the bed and walked out of her room to her friend's room. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Being used to Nana's quiet nature, she opened the door anyway.

And there she was sleeping.

Hachi's heart was pounding in her chest. What should I do now? I want to give my confession now or I'll lose my courage and convince myself that I never loved her.

Should I wake her?

She decided against it and turned around to go.

* * *

She herd the knock. It could only be one person at this hour.

She pretended to be asleep hoping Hachi would go away.

She heard the door creaking open but she did not turn on her side. She herd Hachi's breathing coming out hard, like she'd run a mile, but she was standing still like a statue.

She waitied with anticipation growing in her stomach. It almost ached.

She herd the steps moving away. Instantly she turned around and called out to stop the brown haired girl.

"Hachi!"

* * *

The voice called out my name. I could do nothing but obey, so I turned around.

* * *

Nana put on the bedside lamp and saw Hachi turning around to look at her.

Her hair was let down in long waves. Her pretty frilly nightgown showed of her sevelt figure. Her skin glowed under the yellow light.

Her cheeks were streaked with tears.

Her heart was stabbed with fresh pangs of guilt. _I've made her cry._

She got out of bed immediately and crossed to her. She wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

Now Hachi held her breath and turned around. She pused the boney girl away with all the strenght she could muster.

Nana hurteled back and landed on the bed. She didn't understand a thing.

"Stop doing this to me!" Hachi shouted, hurt resounding in her words.

"What?!!" Nana felt angry and hurt. What the hell did she mean by this?!

"Just...just stop putting me togther and breaking me apart again! I can't take it Nana!" She sobbed.

"Are you out of your mind?" Nana shouted back as she recovered from the fall and got up. "What the hell are you talking about Hachi?"

Hachi's brown eyes flashed pain and anger. "Don't.. Just don't deceive me that you love and then pretend I'm not here!"

The words shot her straight in the heart. Her feet wanted to buckle out under her. Tears finally made their way down her cheeks as well.

She was not just killing herself, she was killing Hachi with her.

She somehow found the strength inside her and walked over to the girl she loved.

"I'm not deceiving you, Hachi," she said and pulled the girls face up from her hands.

Looking into her brown, tear-glossed eyes, Nana spoke what she was dying to say for ages.

"I'm in love with you and you alone Hachi."

The knot her heart tied itself into as the taller girl leaned in and kissed her. She kissed her back, pushing all the emotion she felt. Nana held her soft face and just let her feelings take control over her.

Hachi threw her arms around her neck and pulled her closer than she had ever dared to. Nana too held her close, hugging her.

They paused for breath when Hachi's eyes opened briefly. She could only see love in the dark eyes that held hers as soft lips took over hers again.

Ah, so much passion.

so much pain,

if you had only known earlier

we'd have cried less,

loved more.

The passion for each other was driving them breathless. The kiss was fueled from all this time. From the first day they ment on the train to Nana's first impromptu concert for her to now.. so much had happened, but she felt best right now.

Nana kissed along her neck line, brushing her collarbone. Her hands drew her closer and closer to her as close as possible. The need to touch her was so strong.. the need to be one with her..

They parted again now as the dark haired girl stoked the shorter girl 's face. Hachi pulled her breath in. The love in Nana's eyes was overflowing..the sparkle, the truth, the want.

"Nana, make love to me."

The words were out before she could think of what she felt. She was aware that this was a very forward thing as compared to her usual self, but she hardly cared. All she wanted was to be loved by Nana.

Nana smiled and kissed. "I'd by my pleasure," she said her voice heavy with the need she felt.

* * *

Dear all.. I did write the next chapter! WOW me! Lol

I plan to write another chapter- a very pervy one.. but comman.. ! it'd do all of us some good to have more Yuri :)

Choco puff with oreoblast cheese cake for Reviewers!

~ ButterflySparkle


	3. A sweet end

Author's note : Hi there everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and the story favorites and alerts :D! I am soo thrilled! So I finished the last and most delicious chapter of this fic :D Read away!

Disclaimer: It's idiotic if you think I own Nana. Ai Sensai does.

Warning: THIS IS A YURI LEMON. 'nuf said.

* * *

She kissed Hachi first gently and then rather roughly as she found it hard to control her own desires.  
Hachi's skin goose-bumped from the electric charges passing thro her spine..

Nana hands made their way over the loose soft cloth of Hachi's soft pink nightie, cupping her breasts and caressed them as she kissed her. Hachi breath caught and came out in gusts as she pulling the taller girl closer. Nana's hands moved lower, stroking her skin, sending shocks across her skin, and rested on her butt. Pushing her more flat against her body, her tongue stroking Hachi's as Nana continued to caress the auburn haired girl. Hachi enjoyed the way she had to slightly look up and she could rest her arms on her shoulders and run her hands thro dark,strait hair.

Disconnecting their lips, she guided them across the pale skin as it sent fire racing down Nana's skin. This was like a beautiful fire which was burning on her skin and she'd longed for it for so long...

Nana bent down which confused Hachi, but she giggled with the dark haired girl got into her knees and into the same garment from the opening at the lower end. long fingers touched and soft warm lips kissed every bit of skin she had never even worried about! Ah and it felt so good like warm petals falling across her body!

Suddenly she felt a hot wet something close around her right nipple. She groaned, her eyes shut tight and her whole body rushed around with electricity. Nana sucked gently as she twisted the other soft nub between her fingers. Hachi groaned again and again.  
"This feels good, Hachi?" Nana asked,checking if she was doing any good.  
Hachi couldn't say much, just replied with a "yea." Nana grinned, "then try this," she said licking the nipple as she stroked the inside of her thigh. Her hand traveled along that line as her fingers slid along the soft skin of her entrance.

Hachi reached for the bump on her tummy that was Nana's head as her legs turned to jelly. The ground was hard to her soft,boneless feet."Nana-chan.." she called out breathlessly. The dark haired girl ignored the call and proceeded to stroke the girl's soft breasts with intent to pleasure. As she did that, her lips and tongue worked on Hachi's stomach. Her tongue found her bellybutton just as her fingers got into Hachi's entrance.

Hachi screamed. Three spots had been hit at the same time, and the fire that had been lit took on a full rage as her breath came out in loud pants. Nana pulled out her long finger slowly and pushed it in again as she licked her stomach and then slid her lips even lower. "..." Hachi was sure she wanted to say something, but she forgot and incoherently left her mouth open so she could take in much needed air. The dark haired girl continued pushing in her long digit and then after a bit she added another finger.  
Hachi's eyes watered. She could only see bright sparks and fell her body building up tension. The right elastic band in her pelvis was being pulled into a thin thread as Nana continued her ministrations. The tension in their bodies was so high, Hachi felt she was going to break any second.

Nana scissored her fingers and Hachi screamed as she came all over Nana's hand. The orgasm crashed her to her end as Hachi's feet turned to jelly. The dark haired girl took the cute girl and sat her on her lap, as she pressed a sincere kiss onto her lips. She gently set Hachi down onto the carpet and then lay down next to her as they caught their breaths.

When Hachi found her breath back, she looked over to Nana who was looking at her and brushing strands of hair away from her face. She leaned into her hands and kissed it. Nana had to smile. It was these little things about Hachi that she loved.

Once they'd recovered, the climbed into bed without a word between them. Both girls wanted to cherish what they'd just done. As Nana pulled the covers over them, Hachi pulled herself closer and threw her legs over her body. Their faces were really close so Nana leaned in and kissed the brown eyed girl, pulling her into a hug as both of them fell asleep.

* * *

So how do you think that went? Tasty enough? ^_-

Hope to write some more in this genre. I love this series soo much!

Please review and let me know what you'd like to see :) I could write stories if anyone wants something written in particular :D

Strawberry Parfait Pudding :D

~Butterfly Sparkle


End file.
